This invention relates to high temperature lubricants.
There are only a few classes of compounds that qualify as high temperature fluids, that is, fluids used at temperatures above 300.degree. C. These materials are used, for example, as lubricants in modern jet aircraft. A well known class of such fluids are the polyaryl ethers such as polyphenyl ether. Since these fluids are important to the functioning of high performance aircraft, it is desirable to develop new materials suitable as high temperature lubricants.